The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of New Guinea impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida hort, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP039’. ‘SAKIMP039’ originated from an interspecific hybridization in Misato, Japan between the proprietary female Impatiens line ‘NH-248-13H’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Impatiens line ‘NH-312-36KH’ (unpatented).
In June 2011, the parental lines were crossed and a population of F1 plants was created. The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open-field trial. The criteria for plant selection included deep flower color and vigorous rooting. At the completion of the trial, one single plant selection designated ‘M2013-191’ was made based on the above criteria and vegetatively propagated. From June to August 2013, the selection was evaluated in an open-field in Misato, Japan. Shoot-tip cuttings of the variety were then shipped to Salinas, Calif., where the plants were regenerated and re-evaluated for stability of traits. The selection, subsequently named ‘SAKIMP039’, was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via shoot-tip cuttings in Salinas, Calif.